This Year, High School Sucks
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: High School this year? Skipping a grade? YAY! But with the 3rd years...that means Inuyasha! Oh, Hell No! *plz read and review! it's better then it sounds...I think*
1. Moving Up A Grade Isn't Always Fun

**Moona: I started this on my mom's laptop, but she left, and so I need to start it on this computer now. My first Inuyasha fanfic!!**

**Kagome: $.$ at least it's an Inuyasha fanfic and not ANOTHER SasuSaku one…-.-**

**Inuyasha: FINALLY!! .**

**Koga: Shut up, mutt face!**

**Inuyasha: who are you talking to, you mangey wolf?!**

**Koga: you, dog breath!!**

**Sesshomaru: be quiet…-glares at everyone-**

**Rin: Lord Sesshomaru!! –hugs him-**

**Sesshomaru: -pats head- ^_^**

**Sango: Aww…**

**Miroku: -touches Sango's butt-**

**Sango: -slaps Miroku-**

**Kirara: Nya (meow)**

**Shippo: Stupid…**

**Kikyo: so…what's up?**

**Moona: how come you come at the last minute?!  
Kikyo: Traffic Jam…duh**

**Moona: whatever…I do NOT own Inuyasha. Enjoy! X3**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kagome's POV (November 6, 2009)

Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi (sp?)! I'm 16 turning 17 on February 14th. Yeah, yeah, I know. My birthday's on Valentine's Day. It's not that special. All I do is hang with my friends. My best friends are Kikyo, Rin, and Sango. Kikyo is 17, Rin is 15, and Sango is also 17.

Kikyo has black hair with bangs and her hair is always in a ponytail. Her hair goes all the way down to her knees! Talk about long hair. Kikyo is the oldest out of our group. She doesn't really have a crush on anyone in our high school. Kikyo has dark brown eyes, and she's very pale. I don't know if she has any family.

(We all have forehead bangs, but all shaped a little differently.)

Rin is, of course, the youngest. She has cute brown hair. Rin has some short hair in a ponytail on the side on her head, she has dirt brown eyes, and she's a pale-tan. The rest of her hair she keeps down, and it reaches mid-back. Rin has a HUGE crush on this guy named Sesshomaru, even though he's like 17 or 18. Rin's entire family was killed.

Sango is the second oldest. She has brown hair that goes down a little lower than her butt. She also keeps her hair in a ponytail. Sango has a little brother named Kohaku, and a two tail cat named Kirara. Their entire clan was killed too. Sango has muddy brown eyes, and she's tan. I think she has a crush on this guy named Miroku. I think Miroku's 17 or 18. He's a HUGE womanizer.

And lastly, me. I'm second youngest. I have black hair that reaches a little past mid-back. I usually keep my hair down. I have a little brother named Sota, my mom, and grandpa. I'm pretty tan, I don't really like ANYONE at my school, ESPECIALLY the girls. There are some guys that like me though. Like Koga, Inuyasha, Hojo, and some others. They're all 17 or 18. I also have chocolate brown eyes. You know, I JUST realised that we all have brown eyes. Hm...weird.

I hate our school uniform. It's a white school shirt with the green and white sailor thing, with a red cloth in it. Our skirt is green and we have these ugly brown, polish-able shoes, and white knee high socks. Ugly, right?! The guys' uniform is SO much better!! All they have to wear is a white school shirt, brown or black polish-able shoes, and black pants! That's it! Tada!! Lucky sons of bitches…

Well today's a Friday…yes!! I love Friday!! Today's music and art!! I walked out of my red and black room thinking. I need to wake the girls up. Yeah, we all live together. I walked into a blue and black room, which is Kikyo's.

"Kikyo! Get your lazy ass up!" I yelled in her ear. She immediately fell out of bed, and on her blue rose patterned floor.

"Ugh…Kagome!! What the he-" Kikyo stopped and looked at the clock. Her dark brown eyes widened, and she ran into the bathroom to change for school. It was 6:13 but we have to be at school at 6:50!!

Next in walked into a pink and black room, which is Rin's.

"Rin, you need to get up." I whispered, shaking her.

"Huh? Kagome? What time is it?" Rin asked, rubbing her sleepy dirt-brown eyes.

"6:14…get dressed. Hurry." I said, while she rushed to the bathroom, either to change, or take a bath.

Ah…last by not least, the purple and black room…Sango's. I walked in, and yelled in her ear, as I did to Kikyo.

"Sango, get up!! NOW!" I yelled.

"OW!! WHAT?!" Sango asked falling on her purple, star patterned floor. I pointed to the clock, which said 6:17. Sango's muddy brown eyes widened, and then she ran to her bathroom also.

I was dressed and ready, waiting for them, while eating COCO PUFFS. Ah…COCOPUFFS. First I saw Rin run down in our ugly uniform. She smiled, and grabbed her Lucky Charms. Then Kikyo ran down in our, yet again, UGLY uniform. She soundlessly grabbed the TRIX box, and ate silently. Lastly, Sango came down, and grabbed Apple Jacks.

After we all finished it was 6:42! I ran, and grabbed my red and black heart, rose, and skull patterned book bag, black coat, and black hat that had a heart with a skull on it, and a rose through the skull. Rin grabbed her pink and black bubble patterned book bag and her pink and black coat. Sango fell while running, and then grabbed her purple and black star patterned book bag and purple and black coat. Finally Kikyo walked up slowly to her blue and black rose patterned book bag, and her blue and black coat. Then we were off running. We arrived at school on time. We were kind of early actually. It was 6:46 a.m. I can't believe We made it on time!! Whew...

"Hey! Kagome!" a voice called.

"Hm? Who is it?" I asked as I turned around, only to see Shippo, this little kid that likes to hang with us.

"Shippo!" Rin shouted smiling.

"Hello Rin, Sango, and Kikyo." Shippo said smiling.

"We have to go, Shippo. We'll all be late for class." I said, waving goodbye while he waved back. We all went our separate ways. Rin's on her first year of high school. I'm on my second, and Sango and Kikyo are on their third year.

We walked inside of the building, and then all of us went to our homrooms.

"Hey! What's up Kagome?" I heard a voice ask, while I was about to sit down. I turned to see Koga. The only reason why he's in my class is because he failed.

"Hi. Nothing's up. What do you want Koga?" I asked, trying not to punch him in his face for being so close.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'." He said.

"Well, it looks like you accomplished that." I said turning to the front of the class, while getting my books I need for other classes.

This is my schedule:

1st period - Homeroom

2nd period – Language Arts 3 (there are 3 types, Beginner, Medium, and Advanced.)

3rd period – Art Advanced (good art abilities)

4th period – Music Advanced (good music abilities)

5th period – Social Studies 3

6th period – Recess/Lunch (lucky much? Yes)

7th period – Math 3

8th period – Science 3

Yeah, I guess I'm smart or lucky to be all advanced classes. Wow...I don't think anyone's gotten to be in ALL the advanced classes...

"Hello class!" our teacher said.

"Good morning." We replied.

"I'm Mrs. Mikunoa! Oh! Kagome Higurashi! May I talk to you?" Mrs. Mikunoa asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, walking outside of the classroom. She followed right after me, closing the door. She had sapphire blue eyes, and red hair.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Mikunoa asked.

"Yes? What is it, Mikunoa-sensei?" I asked back.

"You're moving up a grade. We don't know how you did it, but you have ALL the advanced classes. You will be in the place of an E student Minadoki Suhari, she failed and will be in my class. Ms. Rin Minokto will be in place of you, because the same thing is happening to her, as is happening to you. Good luck, and good job!" she told me smiling.

SWEET!! I GET TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS KIKYO AND SANGO! Oh crap…wait. No! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Hojo are in there!! No!! I'll have too many fan boys! Crap! Poor Rin, she has to deal with Koga…at least she'll have Mrs. Mikunoa.

"Arigato, Mrs. Mikunoa!" I said grabbing my stuff, heading to the 3rd years' homeroom. When I found the door, I knocked. A teacher opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Kagome! I heard about your success! Good job! Welcome to my homeroom! I'm Ms. Demana…your new homeroom teacher! Come in!" Ms. Demana said.

"Arigato, Ms. Demana." I said, walking in, seeing everyone's eyes widen when they saw me. Girls looked like they wanted to be me, and guys looked like they WANTED me.

"Please introduce yourself." Ms. Demana said.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 16 turning 17 on February 14th. My dreams for the future…don't have any. I like my friends, manga, anime, and many other things. I dislike my enemies, people that are annoying or I just can't stad them, and some other things. Piss me off…well…only if you WANT to die. Ask Sango or Kikyo, if you want proof." I said in a bored tone, also looking bored. Kikyo and Sango smirked at my statements.

"Okay! Kagome-san please sit next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Raise your hand!" Mr. Demana-sensei said. Ah, hell. Inuyasha raised his hand, smirking.

I walked over to the desk, and plopped down in it, sighing.

"Yo." Inuyasha said.

"Yo." I said back.

I never took my hat until Inuyasha took it off, messing up my hair when he did.

"Hey! Give me my damn hat back!!" I yelled, trying to get it back. All Inuyasha did was put it on his head. I started growling.

"You think growling will do anything?" he asked, amused. This was NOT funny. SOMEONE'S going to DIE.

Inuyasha has white hair with forehead bangs, just like mine. He has honey gold eyes. He's SO FUCKING ANNOYING!!

"Give. Me. My. Fucking. Hat. Back. NOW!" I yelled, throwing a punch in his face. It hit, and he fell out of his seat. I grabbed my hat back, and sat down.

"I told you to give me my hat back." I said.

I said Sesshomaru laugh at his little brother. Looks like he has some entertainment. Then I saw Sango and Kikyo laughing...I knew they knew I was going to do that to Inuyasha sooner or later.

Surprisingly, I DIDN'T get in trouble. Ha.

I saw Inuyasha get back in his seat, wiping the blood off his mouth, looking at me the entire time.

This year...High School is going to Suck.

Ah, shit.

**Moona: awesome right?! I was going to call this High School This Year? Oh Hell No!! But...I didn't!! X3  
****Inuyasha: she punched me in my fucking face! That was NOT funny!**

**Kagome: Was to…**

**Sango: I agree**

**Kikyo: same**

**Rin: yeah…it was funny.**

**Moona: review please!! X3**

**xXxNeeko-chanxXx**

**xXxKoneko-chanxXx**


	2. Sad Story and Bonding?

**Moona: Hello everyone! Arigato, for the reviews!!**

**Silver Death Rose – I know right?!**

**hihi123 – cool! Same here! Mess with me, you get fucked up!!**

**asuyami – see, see!! Look, look, LOOKIE!! I'm UPDATING!! X3**

**lightXhopeXblossom – than you! I know it's awsome~!! She's frickin AWSOME in this story!!**

**Animegurl194 – than you so, so, so much, dear!! **

**Kagome: people LOVE me in this story…**

**Inuyasha: I know…**

**Rin: Um…Moona-chan does NOT own Inuyasha…but we still love her!**

**Moona: thank you! –hugs Rin- Enjoy this promised chapter!!**

**Chapter 2!**

Kagome's POV

I'm bored out of my mind. Ah…I want to talk to someone…Kikyo? No…she sits all the way across the room form me. Sango? No…she wouldn't want trouble. Rin was out of it…she's in a whole different class! Inuyasha? Maybe. I'm falling asleep…again. How can homeroom feel so long?! I guess I'm just going to have to talk to him. I poked him in the cheek, and he turned his head towards my direction.

"What?" he snapped.

"Hmph…no need to get all pissy with me you PMSing whore." I sneered.

Inuyasha growled loudly at me, making me smile. You know…I may have a very low self-esteem, but I love making people mad. I guess Inuyasha is one of those people now.

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha said, glaring at me.

'_Whatever…' _I thought coldly.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. The very next day, you gave it away. This year, save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special…" I sang quietly, since I had nothing better to do.

_**Little did Kagome know…someone was watching…Inuyasha**_

The bell rang loudly, and I got out my seat, taking my books with me. _'Finally…'_ I thought.

"Kagome! Over here!" Sango yelled waving her hand in the air. Rin squealed and ran up to me, hugging my leg. I giggled at her.

"Rin…aren't you a little too old to do that?" I asked giggling.

"Nope! It's me! Te Amo, Kagome-chan!!" Rin cheered, smiling.

"Kagome! Sing something!" Sango said, sparkles in her brown eyes.

"No…I suck anyways." I said.

"Ah…Kagome, and her very low self-esteem." Kikyo said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Fine…

**Te Amo, Te Amo**

**She says to me, I hear the pain in her voice**

**Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead**

**That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over**

**Then she says Te Amo, then put her hands around me waist, I told her no**

**She cries Te Amo, I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go**

**My soul is a cry, without asking why, I said Te Amo**

**Somebody tell me what she said**

**Don't it mean Iove you? Think it means "I love you." Don't it mean "I Love You?" **I sang**.**

"Awsome!" Rin cried out.

_**Yet again…little did Kagome know…there's always a pair of golen eyes watching.**_

"C'mon! We're going to be late for class." Kikyo said running to Language Arts.

"See you later, Rin." I said, running off.

_To L.A!! Not the place…CLASS_

"Hello, class. My name is Mrs. Kinista (Kineestay)! You will be assigned partners, and tables of two." Mrs. Kinista said.

"First! Sango and Miroku. Second: Kikyo and Matsumi. Third: Kagome and Inuyasha." Mrs. Kinista said.

"NANI?!" I yelled. Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kagome…but that's the way it is." she said, and then continued with the list. When she was done, she told us to sit at our assigned tables of two. So it was Inuyasha and I at table three. I sighed and put my head on the cold-ass table.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing you asstard. I'm tired." I said snappy.

"No need to be a bitch about it." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever." I said in defeat.

"So, what's up with your low self-esteem?" Inuyasha asked. I just shrugged.

"My family was killed right in front of my eyes, and I was too weak and worthless to save them. They never caught the killer…but I know he had red eyes, and black-brown hair. I was five, more or less. I've spent my entire life cutting, crying, and hating myself...telling myself this…telling myself life isn't fair…telling myself (my) life is not worth living…why do I even have a life? I've spent EVERY MOMENT of EVERY DAY telling, and asking myself this…crying tears…of blood. My soul is a cry." I said, my eyes dulling, and losing life.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened. I looked up at him sadly. I didn't realize that we were getting closer, and closer, until I felt his hot breath. I didn't blush…I just looked sad, dull, and lifeless.

The bell rang, and I headed for art.

When I reached art…there was no teacher.

"Kagome…they said now is a free period." Inuyasha said, walking up behind me.

"Oh…hi Inuyasha." I greeted.

"Do you want to hang out?" Inuyasha asked. Hm…he may not be as bad as I thought.

"Sure…" I said smiling. We sat at an empty table in the Art room.

"So…what's your favorite song?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have one…I love many songs." I replied.

"What about you?" I asked back.

"Same here." Inyasha said.

~*25 Minutes Later*~

Ah…time for Music. I LOVE Music. Singing!!

"Kagome…do you like music?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like…more like LOVE! I get to frickin SING!" I shouted punching my fists in the air.

"Okay…" Inuyasha said as he sweat dropped.

All he thought was, _'This is going to be a VERY long (and interesting) Music Class…'_

**Moona: done! I know that it's short…but I ran out of ideas…REVIEW!!**

**Kagome: it's okay…**

**Inuyasha: Hmph…**

**Kagome: Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: EEK!!**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!! (OWSARI?)**


	3. I'm Iku and I'm Here To Ruin Your Life

**Sorry for the longest wait in the history of my stories!**

~* Kagome's POV *~

When we got in the classroom, the teacher tell us what voice range we were in.

"Kagome Higurashi?" she called.

"Alto," I answered bluntly.

"Inuyasha?" she called.

"What do you think?" he replied rudely. The teacher narrowed her eyes.

"Tenor, it is," she responded, writing it down. After that she continued down the list.

"What a boring music class . . ." I muttered to myself, closing my eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"What's up, bitches?" a girl with short purple hair and midnight blue eyes shouted.

"Iku?" Inuyasha called in surprise. The girl looked at him and grinned like a cat. She wore a blue hat with cat ears, a blue scarf, a short black skirt, black knee highs, blue boots that went a bit above her ankles, a long sleeved blue and black stripped shirt, black gloves, and a purple vest like jacket over it. She put a hand on Inuyasha's head and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, onii-chan! How's it going?" Iku exclaimed cheerfully.

"This is your sister?" I asked in surprise. She looked nothing like Inuyasha! The girl looked over to me and smiled.

"I know you! You're Kagome, the girl that cussed out that stupid principal!" she exclaimed in excitement, "I was going to do the same thing, but you beat me to it!"

I blushed a bit. I forgot all about that.

"Well, I'm looking for someone," Iku started, "Koga something . . ."

Inuyasha growled.

"What would you need with him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Catch ya later, Inu and Kag," she said, winking and putting a finger on her lips. Suddenly, she disappeared.

"I hate it when she does that," Inuyasha said, "It's so annoying."

"Well, back to class," the teacher said after a long pause of confusion.

"What an odd girl . . ." I muttered to myself.

~* Iku's POV *~

I found myself in a gym and I saw someone with long black hair in a ponytail, tan skin, and icy blue eyes running around with some other people. I started running around the gym, trying to catch up. I heard boys whistling and girls staring in confusion. The boy's head turned, and I could tell it was Koga.

"Iku-chan! What are you doing here?" my friend, Candy asked. She had pink hair that went down to her shoulder blades, midnight blue eyes, and pale skin like me.

"I'm here to do my job!" I shouted back.

"And what is that?" she asked, shouting back.

"To get you and Koga together!"

She blushed.

"What?" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"Just kidding!" I yelled back, "Catch ya later, Candy-chan!"

I ran next to Koga and poked him. He turned to me.

"What?" he asked.

"Me, you, talk, _now_," I said, without giving much detail. He snorted and ignored me.

"_Don't _piss me off, wolf boy," I growled. He smirked and snorted again. Okay, that's it. I stomped by left foot on the ground, stopped, grabbed his shirt, and flung him into the wall all the way across the room. Everyone stopped and looked.

My right arm was near my face and I was bent over and panting. I pulled my face up and glared at his direction. He stared at me in amazement.

I walked over and tugged on his shirt, pulling him a bit closer to me.

"You wanna talk now?" I growled.

"What the hell was that about?" he growled back.

"I told you," I started with a growl, "_Don't _piss me off."

"You sound like mutt face," he grinned. I glared.

"Inuyasha?" I asked in a pissed off way.

"Of course, who else?" he replied. I punched his face.

"What the hell?" he shouted at me.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my brother that way!" I screamed in his face.

"Your brother?" he asked in surprise, eyes wide.

"Yes," I replied, getting more and more pissed off.

"Who are you?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes even farther and then let them go back to normal and I smirked.

"I am Inuyasha's younger sister, Iku," I started, "And I'm here to ruin your life."

**Me: *freaks out* Finally! Inuyasha has a sister? OwO WTF? FTW! EITHER WAY, LOOKS LIKE THINGS WILL BE INTERESTING!**

**WHO WANTS CANDY AND KOGA TOGETHER IN THIS STORY TOO? OR SHOULD IT BE IKU AND KOGA? YOU TELL ME!**

**REVIEW!**

**Everyone from the Inuyasha Cast: OwO WTF . . . FTW?**


End file.
